Talk:Odontotyrannus
Testimonials :*That BLU who took him down in 39 seconds must not have bult TP beforehand, lol. I soloed him as BLU75/NIN37 and built up 300 TP beforehand; Savage Blade -> Disseverment + Distortion killed it, didn't even get a physical attack in I don't think. --Kyrie 00:52, 12 July 2008 (UTC) :*Soloed it easily as a 71SAM/35DNC. Built tp beforehand and used Sekkanoki, Tachi: Yukikaze > Tachi: Gekko for 445dmg Fragmentation. Used one Curing Waltz II. Took less than a minute to do. --Tisiphone6023 18:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :*Wow I expected a very easy fight, I was almost killed in one hit as 75WHM. Double attacked for 120 120 then Screwdriver for 898. Put shadows on and it became trivial. Sabareq 00:03, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :*Has anyone ever seen Odontotyrannus NOT drop the item? I've killed it several times (for myself and others) and I've never not seen the item drop. Should it be changed to 100% drop rate or does someone have proof of the item not dropping? (Except in a situation where you already had one and therefore it obviously will not drop) --Mikhalia 00:40, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :*Attempted solo at Lv.69 Thief. Odontotyrannus landed three consecutive hits for well over 200 damage before Perfect Dodge was engaged. Near-capped Marksmanship missed ten out of ten shots. :*Easy solo for 75Rdm/Nin, didn't take down Stoneskin. :*Easy solo as a 75War/Nin, took him down with one Rampage. :*Very easy solo for 75BLU/37NIN defeated in 39 seconds, with 1 Disseverment taking half its HP :*Too easy for 75DRK/37WHM standard buffs. get 100 TP while clearing the room then fish and use guillotine --Cloppy :*Almost too easy solo by 75SAM/WAR. Cleared the room, got 300 TP, fished up the NM, and killed it with a single Double Attack 300%TP Tachi: Gekko for 2716. :*Too weak for BST75/WHM37 Courier Carrie ate it up no problem. --Hypnotizd 19:00, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd by PLD51 and PUP62, puppet using soul soother frame. It was a long and challenging fight. heals from the puppet made it possible, I wouldn't recommend this to anyone looking for a sure win. -- Azureshock :*Duo'd by PLD52 and BLM60-65/WHM It was an interesting fight, with both of us getting closer to death then is preferred. Slept it twice or so to heal, and wasted Invincible. If you are going as a 50's paladin, make sure you have high level help and they are ready to take some hits. Pithief314 23:12, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :*Duo'd by a PLD52 (me) and BLM52 with ease. Cleared the southwestern corner as a 'camp' for the fight and both gained 300tp. Used a Tavnazian Taco for food before the fight. Had sneak cast on me so I could fish with no aggro from the Oozes. Fished it up with no problem (I have 11 fishing skill). Started with an Earth Crusher > Seraph Blade > Stone III which took half its hp. Then the BLM just nuked with Blizzard II and Thunder II. I used sentinel and defender after the skillchain. On average, it did 50~100 a hit, with a Screwdriver for 493 mid way through. We both had our npcs out (only level 32 and 31, healer types) but they were of little help (and not needed). We were lucky and had no aggro through the whole fight except after defeating the NM. It is a very simple fight for the low 50s aslong as you are prepared ^.^d Hope this helps any aspiring Paladins. --Dirzaefein :* Soloed by a 70DRK/RDM, did not really prep at all, 0TP, but had protect,shell, and barwater. It hits hard, but you can hit harder, stunned it when cure bombs were needed, especially after a crit or screwdriver. Definitely do-able, but always nice to have backup healing, i.e. an NPC fellow :* Failed as Thf72/Whm. Went /whm for a quick teleport back to Sandy, little did I know ranged attacks don't work. Marks skill 204 with Ohat, 2 sniper's, and lynx mantle, missed over 20 shots, never landing a single one. Willhem 19:17, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :* Soloed as 63 PLD/DNC without much fuss. Had high EVA gear so most attacks missed, the ones that connected hit between 30-90 dmg. Took four direct screwdrivers for 75-212 dmg each. If soloing this build, just charge 300 TP before the fight use for Curing Waltz or Weapons Skills. I ran out of mp at the end, but never had to use Curing Waltz. ATK was 267, DEF was 361 with Protect up. I think someone should do something about the Odontotyrannus page. The notes were obviously written by someone who was frustrated with this NM trying to solo on 55 PLD. Its physical stats are blown way out of proportion on the page and would intimidate any new PLDs looking what they have to do. This is one of the easiest AF2 NMs I have encountered thus far. Adding a note to the page for now, until someone gets around to changing the page. --Enternius 13:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) This is an easy solo any heavy DD 60+ with nin sub should be able to solo. It does hit hard (reg hits 60~140 screwdriver devastating me for 400ish) but relatively little HP, decently high eva but gimpy def. I soloed recently as DNC/NIN 62(nin 26) with pretty gimp set up> 2x darksteel kurki+1, af weapon, head, hands, legs, and feet, SH (for the eva, keep in mind i dont have an eva set up xp.), potent belt, amemet mantle, venerer ring, ecphoria ring, velcoity earring, melody earring, and chiv chain. I know not exactly a eva set up yet it missed more than it hit i had shadows up almost the whole time, got low hp a few times but CW III got me right back up.(dagger skill 168 eva 201! that means done without dancing edge and prbly why it took so long.)